My Valentine
by TwiGirl0512
Summary: Brianna is recording a song with Joe Jonas, but what happens when things go too far. Will she spill her secret?


**a/n: Happy Valentines Day!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Jonas Brothers in any way, shape or form. i only own Brianna and the plot line**

* * *

I entered the recording studio with my best friends, Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas. Yep, my best friends are the Jonas Brothers. I have known them ever since I was born. Joe and I were born on the same day and in the same hospital. I am exactly one hour older than him and I never let him forget it. Our moms met in the hospital and hit it off immediately. My mom then discovered that the woman, Denise, lived down the street from us. Our families have been friends ever since. 

Anyways, the Jonas Brothers are my best friends and I was going to record a song with them. Well, actually, just Joe, but Nick and Kevin got their musical talents in the song, too, by playing the piano and guitar. I am getting ready to be signed onto Hollywood Records with them and my manager, or my mom, thought that recording a song with them would be a way to get my music out. I still didn't know what the song was or what the lyrics were, but I knew it had to be something amazing.

We were walking down the hall, well actually Joe and I had linked arms and we were skipping, but that's not important. We were halfway down the hall when I noticed that Kevin and Nick had stopped behind us and were waiting for us to realize where they were. I stopped skipping and turned around, bringing Joe with me.

"Hey, Brianna," Joe whined at me. "Why did you stop?" I laughed at him.

"Well, if you didn't notice Joey," I said calling him by my old nickname for him. "Your brothers are all the way at the other end of the hall waiting for us. Now let's go back and see why they stopped." We linked arms again and started skipping back toward his brothers.

"Wow…guys. Now how old are you?" Nick asked.

"I am exactly one hour older than Joe." I told him happily. I looked over at Joe who had dropped his arm from mine.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

I thought about it for a second. "Nope!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say."

"Well, blame your brother for asking the question," I said pointing to Nick.

"I think I will," Joe said turning to Nick.

"Hey! Hey! Keep me out of this battle you guys!" he said hiding behind Kevin. Kevin turned around to look at Nick.

"Well, you _were_ the one who asked that question," he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think Bri would take it so seriously!"

Now it was my turn to look at Nick. "What did you call me?" I asked through gritted teeth. Nick went back to hiding behind Kevin. I absolutely _hated_ being called "Bri". It sounded too girly for me and I was not a girly kind of girl at all.

"That's not fair. You let Joe call you that all the time!" Nick whined.

"Yeah, and I think I know why," Kevin said with a smile. I shot him a look that said "_shut up or I can and will hurt you_". Kevin was the only one that knew my secret and so far, he had kept it.

"Why?" Nick and Joe asked. I was still looking at Kevin, pleading with him.

"Oh, never mind. It was a stupid idea." I let out a small sigh of relief. I knew Kevin would never tell my secret, but I never knew if he would or not. "Let's just get started on this thing."

We all followed Kevin as he led us to a room filled with snacks and drinks. I ran in and grabbed the first things I saw; a huge bag of Cheetos and a can of Red Bull. I flopped on the couch, Kevin joining me. I opened the bag of the cheesy snacks.

"Hey Kev," I said. He looked over at me. "Thanks for not spilling earlier. You know, about…" I looked around and made sure that Nick and Joe were occupied with something else. "About Joe."

"No problem, Brianna. You know I would never tell."

"I know but…" he looked at me doubtfully. "Ok I knew you never would." I started chugging down my Red Bull.

"Hey slow down. You don't want to be all crazy and hyper when we record, do you?" Kevin said. He was always looking out for me. Being an only child, Kevin was my perfect big brother and that's why I told him my secret.

"I won't be hyper. It doesn't kick in as fast for me as it does for Joe. He's the one you should worry about." I noticed that Joe had already found the stash of the energy drink. "And you should start worrying now." I pointed him out to Kevin.

"Oh, crap," I heard him mumble. Kevin got up from the couch and headed over to Joe. I started watching knowing it was going to get interesting. I noticed that Nick had joined me.

"Ready for the show?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I replied. "Cheetos?" I asked, offering him the bag.

"Sweet, thanks." I motioned to him to be quiet because the show was getting ready to start. Kevin was in front of Joe trying to get the energy drink away from him. Joe, wanting to, obviously, keep it, was holding it as far away from Kevin as possible, while trying not to spill any of it on the floor.

"Joe, give me the Red Bull," Kevin said. Joe looked at him like he was crazy.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to be sugar high for the recording. Now give it to me!" Kevin sounded like he was talking to an eight year old, not an eighteen year old. "Joe," Kevin's tone was getting serious. This was the reason that we usually kept the energy drinks for after a recording session and not before. Kevin and Joe were dancing around the room. Kevin was trying to get the can away from Joe, while Joe was trying to keep it away from him. After about six minutes of this, Kevin finally got a hold on the can. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him.

"Ha!" he yelled. "I win!" Since he was too busy getting the drink, Kevin didn't realize that the top of the can was pointed at Joe. Red Bull spilled out of the can and landed all over the front of Joe.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed. "This was my favorite shirt. Now it's ruined!" He looked down at his shirt for a minute and then proceeded to pull it over his head. I was still sitting on the couch with Nick, eating Cheetos when I saw this. Today, for some reason, he had decided not to wear his usual muscle shirt underneath, so when I looked at him, he was standing there shirtless. I had seen Joe without a shirt on before, but that was a while back.

I sat there in awe at his perfectly sculpted chest. Joe looked over at me and saw my face.

"Hey, Brianna. You ok?" he asked. It took me a minute to tear my gaze away from his chest to his face.

"Uh, ye-yeah I'm fine," I stuttered. Good way to keep your cool, Brianna. "I'm just gonna step out for a second. My head just hurts a little." I got up from the couch and walked out the door. I rounded the corner and leaned up against the wall. Take a few deep breaths and just get that image of Joe shirtless out of your head. That was a little harder than I thought it would be. His perfect chest and abs were a little hard to forget.

Since I have some time on my hands, I guess I'll tell you about my past with Joe. We basically grew up together and did everything with each other. By the time we were five, we were inseparable. Joe and I had every single class together in elementary school. He would always protect me from the kids at school who made fun of me because of my glasses or my braces. When we got to middle school, we were still tight. Of course, this is when the girls started to like Joe. I had to sit and watch every dingle girl that he dated, from seventh grade all the way until he became home schooled. Even after he left the school to be in the band, he still had girlfriends; Mandy, AJ, and a few others.

I mean I had had a few boyfriends, but none of them could ever compare to Joe. About two years ago was when I really realized how much Joe meant to me. My boyfriend at the time, Jacob, had been avoiding me and hadn't been talking to me. A few days later, I saw him kissing another girl. That was when I ran to Joe. He comforted me for a couple weeks until he finally got it through my thick head that I could do better than Jacob. I then told Kevin my secret; that I might be in love with Joe. He had kept that secret for two long years and so far, he hadn't told a soul.

It had been about ten minutes and Joe finally came out to check on me, still shirtless. He walked over to me and leaned against the wall in the same position I was in.

"You ok, Bri?" he asked, his voice full of concern. His beautiful brown eyes stared directly into mine. It was hard to look away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, smiling up at him. "Maybe I'm just getting nervous about recording the song."

"You've recorded songs before," he pointed out.

"Well, not with my best friend who just happens to have a platinum record." I was trying not to let my gaze wander from his eyes down to his chest.

"That's true. I mean, how many people do you know that have gone platinum?" Joe knew I was fine since he was already making jokes.

"Hmmm, lets see." I mocked a thinking pose. "How about three?"

"Good answer," he said. "Ready to go back?" He offered his arm to me.

"Sure." I linked my arm through his and we walked back to the break room. As we got to the door, he stopped me.

"Brianna, wait," he said.

"What?" I innocently asked. Joe was standing really close to me. So close, I could feel his breath on my face. He was also close enough to kiss, but I pushed that thought out of my head quickly.

"Why did you really leave earlier?" Uh-oh. I couldn't tell him the real reason. _Oh yeah Joe. The reason I left is because you look extremely hot without a shirt on. Oh, almost forgot. Did I tell you I'm also completely in love with you? _That would go over really well.

"I told you I got a little headache and I got nervous." LIE!!!

"Oh, I'm sure. My guess is that you couldn't stand to see me shirtless. I'm just too sexy for you to handle."

I laughed weakly. "Keep on dreaming, Joey." I patted his head and walked into the break room. Nick and Kevin had their guitars out, practicing for the new song. "Hey guys, sorry about that. I mean, walking out earlier."

"No problem, Brianna," Nick said. "We were actually getting ready to head over and lay down the track. Do you want to come?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"I think I'll stay here, get over the headache." I walked over and sat on the couch as Kevin got up and joined his younger brother.

"All right, then. Joe you're staying here, we don't need you until it's time for the lyrics. Why don't you show her the lyrics so she knows what she's singing _before_ she goes to record," Nick said. **(a/n: i don't if Joe did anything instrumentally or not in this song, so he's staying behind here.)**

He walked out the door with Kevin and left me behind with Joe. Oh joy, just what I need. I didn't mind the extra time with Joe. It's just that I didn't want it to get too awkward with him. I noticed that he had left the room, probably to get the lyrics. I sat there for a few minutes, alone with my thoughts and my bag of Cheetos. Joe finally walked back into the room with a shirt on. It's about time he got one on.

"Took you long enough," I said. "Where were you?" He was out of it for some reason. "Joe, hello? Are you there?" His head snapped up to look at me.

"Sorry, I was spacing."

"Again?" I asked.

"Hey, that was the first time in, uh," he stopped to think.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just messing with you. Do you have the lyrics for me?" He nodded and handed me the pieces of paper with the words to our song printed on it. "Do you want to go over them now?"

He shook his head. "I'm actually going to go grab something to drink. They hid the Red Bull from me."

"I wonder why!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny," he said. "I'm just going to go find a vending machine and I'll be right back." With that he walked out leaving me alone, again. I leaned back into the couch and started reading the lyrics. The farther I read, the more I realized: I was going to be singing a love song with my best friend in the world, who just so happens to be the guy I'm in love with!

Joe walked in a few minutes later after I had read and reread the lyrics. He was holding a can of Diet Coke in his hand and he sat next to me on the couch.

"So," he said taking a drink of his soda.

"So what?" I replied.

"So, what did you think of the lyrics?" He took another drink.

"I really liked them. Did you guys write this yourselves?"

"Well, kind of," Joe said.

"What do you mean by kind of?" I wondered.

"I wrote it and they edited it." My jaw dropped.

"You wrote this?" I was shocked. "You wrote something this deep?" He gave me a mock glare.

"I have been known to write something like this once in a while. I was also greatly inspired." My heart sank in my chest. He was probably inspired by this gorgeous model or a girlfriend.

"Well, she must be special for you to write something like this for her," my voice was filled with sadness.

"Yeah, she is," Joe said looking directly at me. He smiled and I smiled back, knowing that he probably had this amazing girl that was the inspiration for all of their love songs. I was extremely jealous. I knew that for a fact..

Joe and I stayed in the break room for the next couple hours playing Guitar Hero, talking and eating. Kevin and Nick finally came back after getting the instrumental part done perfectly. Now it was time for Joe and I to record the lyrics. Before we started, I caught up with Kevin, making sure that Nick and Joe were out of hearing range.

"Did Joe really write that song?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know. Nick and I were just as shocked as you are. What did you think of it?"

"I loved it, but I'm scared to record it with him. I don't want to suddenly expose my secret to him. That would be awful!" Kevin looked at me.

"I don't think that it would be as bad as you think it may be," he said.

"What?" I was confused.

"Never mind. Let's get this started."

**(a/n: i know nothing about the recording process, so i'm making it up as i go along.)**

I ran down the hall to catch up with Nick and Joe. As I caught up to them, I jumped on Joe's back.

"Oof." I knocked the breath out of him as I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey Joey! Ready to record?" I asked as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but definitely not with you on my back."

"Aw, but why not? That would make it interesting."

"Well, I don't think that I could hold you for that long. You're getting a little bit on the heavy side, Brianna. What have you been eating?" With that, I jumped off his back and started to pout.

"I can't believe you, Joe," I said. "I'm not getting fat. Am I?" I looked at him with the irresistible puppy face. He walked over and gave me a bear hug.

"Bri, you know you're not fat," he whispered in my ear. Oh, this is where I wanted to stay forever; right here in his arms. I felt safe and loved when he held me. I let every second sink into my memory. "I just wanted to get you off of my back." I loosened my grip on him.

"Oh, really?" I questioned. "Then I guess you had better start running. How about a three second head start." He let go completely and looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Three, two…" I hadn't even gotten to one when he started sprinting down the hallway. I turned back to Kevin and Nick, who had fallen behind, and Kevin just waved me on, so I started sprinting after Joe. It didn't take long to catch up, I was on the varsity track team when I was at school. I ran up behind him.

"Got you," I said. He turned around, breathing heavily.

"You do not know how long it's been since I have ran like that," he told me.

"I can probably guess, but we have to go record this song." I held out my hand to him. He grabbed it and we walked back to Kevin and Nick, who were, once again, waiting for us.

"I'll give you guys ten minutes to catch your breath, then you can record," Kevin told us.

"I'm good," I said. "It's your brother you want to be worried about." I gestured to Joe, who was still breathing a little heavy.

"Just give me a minute or two and I'll be fine." We waited patiently for Joe to start breathing normally again and we entered the recording booth. Everything was in there, waiting for Joe and I to get started. We went into the little room and put the headphones on. Then I heard Kevin's voice in my ears.

"Just let us know when you guys are ready," he said. I looked over at Joe, who nodded and smiled.

"We're ready," Joe told him.

"Ok, here it comes." I heard the music playing and I tried to focus on the words in front of me. It took a few times to get going. Joe kept making funny faces at me and I couldn't concentrate. Kevin finally had to tell him to get serious. The music started back up again.

**(Joe **_Brianna _**_Both_)**

_Oh, oh, yeah, Oh whoa, yeah_

**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home **_I've been looking for that someone_ _I'll never make it on my own_

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you** _There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

**_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_** _**Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side **__**When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven **__**I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes**_

**How long will I be waiting, to be with you again?** _I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can_ **I can't take a day without you here** _You're the light that makes my darkness disappear _

_**When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me**_ _**Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side **__**When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven **__**I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes**_

_More and more, I start to realize_ **I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high** _And it's all because you're by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me __Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_

**_When I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever _****_I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go _****_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me _****_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side _****_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven _****_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes _**

_Oh, yeah, oh, whoa, yeah_

The song ended and I looked over at Joe. He had a big smile on his face and then, I couldn't help it. I took off the headphones and walked over to him. I looked up and placed my lips gently on his. I didn't care that Kevin, Nick and everyone else was there watching. All I knew at that moment was the way Joe's lips felt against mine. I stayed there for a few seconds, then pulled away. The look on Joe's face was unreadable. I couldn't judge his reaction. I looked through the glass to Kevin, who was standing there with his mouth open. I turned back toward Joe.

"I got to go," I said, my head hanging in embarrassment. I ran out the door and into the hall. I thought I heard Joe shouting my name, but I didn't look back. I was so stupid! Why did I do that? I knew something like that was going to happen. I slowed my pace and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. The tears started coming and I tried my best to keep them back, but they had a different idea. A couple seconds later, tears were pouring out of my eyes.

I was too busy crying to notice that someone had joined me on the floor. I knew it was Joe, but I didn't want to face him. The next thing I felt were Joe's strong hands wiping away my tears, but it didn't help, tears were still coming, but slower than before.

"Bri," Joe said. One of his hands reached under my chin and made me look at him. "Bri, why are you crying?" Well, why did he think I was? Maybe because he just rejected me!

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you, Bri."

"I said, I'm sorry, about the kiss." He laughed.

"There's no need to be sorry," he told me. Wait, what did he say?

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"You don't have to be sorry. I was just surprised that you did that. I've been waiting forever to kiss you and it finally happened." I was in shock. He said he wanted to kiss me!

"I just didn't think you wanted to…" he cut me off with his lips, kissing me. This time, I was the one to be surprised. I slowly relaxed into it, letting my arms go around his neck, while his went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. This was always my dream, to be kissed by him and now it was finally happening. He pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I do have a couple questions, though," I said. He smiled letting me continue. "The first is, if you've been waiting to kiss me, why did you go out with other girls?" He smiled again.

"I was trying to forget about you, actually. I was trying to see if I could forget all of the romantic feelings I had for you. But that was kind of hard, you just kept popping into my head whenever I kissed them. I always wished it were you instead." Aww. I was trying hard not to say that out loud. "Whenever I was with them, I always saw your face instead of theirs." Again, aww. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Umm," I was speechless from what he just said. "So, who was the inspiration for your song?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it some from his mouth. He leaned closer to me, kissing me, again. This one lasted a little longer, not that I minded. I could get used to this.

"Who do you think?" he asked as he pulled away. "Actually, you weren't the inspiration for just that one, you were for all of our love songs."

"Really?" I said. "All of them?"

"Well, most of them like, 'Hello Beautiful', the one we just recorded, even 'Please Be Mine'."

"I guess I should thank you," I joked.

"Yes, I think you should too." Joe pulled me over to sit in-between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around slightly to get a better look at him.

"I have one more question."

"Ask away," Joe said. I paused for a moment to figure out how to say it.

"How-how long have you liked me?" I looked down, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled my face up to his own.

"It's been so long, I lost count how many years." This made both of us smile. This time, I leaned in, putting my lips on his. My arms started at his shoulders and worked their way around his neck and his went slowly down my sides, to my hips. He pulled back suddenly, resting his forehead against mine. "Bri, will you be my girlfriend?" I responded by putting my lips back on his. I felt him smile against my lips. We sat there on the floor kissing for a few minutes. I pulled back to get air and laid my head against his chest. I then remembered what else I had wanted to tell him.

"Joe," he looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentines Day." He smiled back at me and started to place gentle kisses on my neck.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bri," he said against my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. For once, everything in the world was perfect as we sat there on the floor. For the first time ever, I could call Joseph Jonas my valentine.

* * *

**a/n: hope u liked this oneshot. this is the longest thing i have ever written and it was about a week in the making. for those of you who are reading my story, The Concert Of Our Lives, i have not given up on it, i'm just having extreme writer's block. i don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be soon! tell me what u think of this! reviews are loved!**


End file.
